


【扉泉/斑泉】欺诈失败 02

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: 斑泉欺诈失败01的续集扉泉，abo，孕期play，斑泉前提这是一辆破车





	【扉泉/斑泉】欺诈失败 02

两人已经事毕，但股沟的皮肤因大量的摩擦运动仍旧显露出令人惊讶的淫秽红痕————都是扉间的错，明明哥哥和他都是alpha，为什么这家伙就不能像哥哥一样克制住自己的欲望，一股脑习惯性将责任推给千手，全然忘记方前是他和对方一同沉浸在情欲之间。

 

首先口出“不逊”作死挑衅alpha尊严，在床笫之前仗着医生禁欲命令，出奇胆大地用两只精细脚掌轻轻踩着扉间两腿间的重要部位，极力挑逗扉间，以示对对方所谓动怀不乱的气度深表不屑。因为是理智到冷酷的千手，唯独只因为哥哥的命令外加自己失控的omega信息素，对自己出手过几次，还没等泉奈真正尝到痛快之前，千手扉间往往只把自己的欲望发泄在泉奈的腿窝上，当性器从自我湿润到无以复加的后穴抽出时，他全然不顾泉奈肉体上无可奈何的挽留，就急忙射在他白净的腿上，事后还绝对不忘把黏糊糊的液体往泉奈肚脐乃至性器的小腹部位涂抹掉。

 

为了种种方便，比如让哥哥给他口交，或者在危险期前的颠倒交欢，亦或者是哥哥要求的，想要看清楚泉奈和我是怎么在一起的要求——总而言之，除却睫毛，头发，以及那对威胁力满满却不乏秀气的武士眉，本就体毛稀疏，完全没受二次发育影响的泉奈，在宇智波斑的旁敲侧击（更多半是他自己乐意）下，毅然自己用镊子拔除了不多的敏感区毛发，活脱脱成了花街那一类话语中的【白虎】。

 

其中的苦乐，或许只有泉奈本人和他的两个alpha知道了。

 

比如现在，扉间正满脸无奈地用镊子夹着棉花替泉奈细细清理上一场性爱的痕迹——因为过度的纵欲，本就缺少毛发掩护的股沟显得更加可怜了，这股子小三心疼正室的错觉让扉间对泉奈和斑的行为心底更加不满——明明前几次都会带上我，结果这两人自己就忙着自己做了吧？自己做了也就算了，好歹两兄弟都是成年人，就算是精虫上脑也烦请考虑泉奈如今怀着孕，冲着肚子里的孩子也绝不该….

 

但指望宇智波听话估计比登天还难，他的怨气又不能对着可怜巴巴（扉间也清楚多半是装的）的泉奈发泄，那张冰山脸上带着些不满替泉奈涂上又一层润滑和疗伤的油膏，而泉奈则因为涌上头的难堪和害羞把头深埋入棉被里，像小猫那样拱着腰那样，对饲主张开大腿。

 

本身违背协议在哥哥出发捕猎九尾前，抵挡不住斑哥的请求，不顾医生的命令在书房来了一发，原本是打算浅尝辄止的两个人，在会客厅，后院里重新安装过，为自己孩子们预备的秋千，乃至于族长个人的办公处，每个角落里都肆意狂欢过一回。等到斑哥和自己回过神来，约好的时间已经过了三刻钟了，刚好感到些许颓足和满意的泉奈就像所有的妻子那样吻别了哥哥，顺手替他换掉了散发着味道的衣裳。

 

然后就在门口看到了替哥哥前来催促宇智波斑的扉间。

 

尔后扉间也看见了因为持续性快感腿抖的泉奈。

 

扉间：我已经知道我洗发水是绿色的了，为什么要再次提醒我。）

 

其实当时初次和泉奈做爱时，他就永远明白这个看似娇弱实则强悍的omega在心底藏着怎样的一个人，但他仍旧希望能在泉奈的内心占据一席之地。不能用柔情去替代斑——后者极其喜爱用熟练的技巧去挑逗泉奈，往往是泉奈在真正意义上高潮前就因为他的技巧疲于应对了，而泉奈则把这种充斥着宇智波狡诈的方式称之为温柔。最让扉间气恼的是，有几回斑外出，而泉奈需要信息素时，扉间只好把腰跨下不肯服输，像淫兽一样毫无止境索求的泉奈干的死去活来，他也模仿过斑，然后得来的是泉奈不自觉而又毫不留情的嘲笑，反正他注定抵不过斑的技巧，那为什么不大开大合往死里操弄不听话的omega呢？

 

这种猜想是起作用的，宇智波是注定无法臣服的生命，只有一点点地，掩饰成漫不经心的姿态，出其不意地勒抱住对方，一起窒息而亡。

 

“你只和斑做这种事情不是很过分吗？我可是很久没和你做了…”在温和的膏药抚慰下，和扉间挑逗胜过涂抹药剂的恶意动作下，泉奈虽说还是自欺欺人把脸埋在被子里——扉间也能想象小辫子青年气鼓鼓像是撒娇，鼓起的双颊。就这么打算用膏药涂抹好充当待会的润滑，泉奈则一股无赖气地转身到他面前。

 

果然脸红了，他想。泉奈极其以满不在乎的表情掩饰着双手揭开扉间下摆，用十指拨弄扉间那话儿，舔舐着敏感的龟头。

 

在被泉奈恶意想要迅速结束的补偿前，不再克制着自己充血的尖端，扉间以迅速到可以发动飞雷神的姿态将生殖器顶入到泉奈的嘴里，温暖而又潮湿的美妙让扉间差点成结射出。不过在泉奈发火咬掉他的那话前，他复又抽出了肿胀充血的生殖器。

 

同样剃掉了体毛的部位让泉奈失去了发声抱怨的机会，好几次他拒绝替扉间口交都是因为对方的体毛，就连刚才也不过是出于一种莫名的愧疚才帮他勉强处理了一下——我是不是以后都得替白毛这么做了？？？

 

“不想怎么补偿一下我吗？”

 

“你这家伙…”咕咕吞掉了扉间第一发射出的精液，被激起了胜负心，打算奉陪到底的泉奈不顾双腿间的酸麻和股沟部适才方处理的红痕，扉间和泉奈都小心翼翼地选择了一个不会伤到胎儿的绝佳姿势——泉奈安稳地面朝天躺在厚厚的被褥上，背部下则垫着枕头，肚子大到没办法垫着肚子玩后入了，只能和扉间面对面交欢这一事实让泉奈有点发懵。

 

即使在上次做到最兴头，被扉间和斑哥强制玩双龙的那次，他也只是哭喊出了哥哥的名字，另一个名字被卡在喉咙里死活不肯呻吟——向来是委屈和乞求掺杂，连带想要的情欲，即使到那般地步他也不肯承认自己对扉间的几分喜爱之心。

 

“泉奈还记得自己上次怎么喊我的吗？”引领这泉奈用双手从自己发达的胸肌爱抚而下，他向来热衷于借着体魄压倒泉奈，但这次是完全不同的体验。温柔而又干练地让泉奈的手在不可违背的控制下环抱住自己的腰肢——千手家的男儿在此方面有着不输他人的自豪，同为alpha的宇智波斑与大哥及自己相比简直就是——软弱之际，所以他可以通过体力戏弄泉奈，而宇智波斑则只能靠技巧和泉奈自觉放出的信息素臣服了。

 

因为要产母乳而臌胀得意外色情的双乳，在扉间的噬咬下更大了一圈，他边轻轻咬住乳圈还不忘用舌头来回舔舐——这时还不忘坏心眼让泉奈的手撘在自己的背上，牢牢锁住。

 

泉奈原不是这么听话的类型——但扉间今日超出期待外的温柔表现让他有点发懵，加之他已经很久没为双胞胎补充另一个父亲的信息素了，也就没像平时一样拒绝扉间的求欢——没有哥哥在侧他是死活不肯和扉间做爱的。两个人的单独相处简直就是灾难，扉间过于强占欲的表现和大开大合的做爱方式始终让他怀有一定的阴影。

 

有那么几次，斑邀请上了扉间——因为信息素的补充是必要的，而在斑看顾的情况下，扉间也不至于太夸张。在泉奈不肯顺从于哥哥偶尔的心血来潮时，斑就会托起不听话的omega用比扉间还粗暴的方式操干泉奈，最夸张的一次是把刚刚被判定不能过分贪欢，而仍执着于欲望的泉奈用后入的方式死卡着猛操，小泉奈在射到囊袋空掉，已经隐约刺痛的情况，不争气地滴滴答答流下前列腺液…泉奈才会发现替自己擦拭生理性泪水的扉间有时也是温柔的，但哥哥永远是哥哥，而扉间…

 

“和我做的时候就不要想着宇智波斑了。”从双乳之间抬起头来，沿着泉奈白净的颈部乃至于肩膀一路吮吸强要留下痕迹，被道破心事的泉奈也没阻止的欲望，就那么顺从着扉间的怒火和贪婪，只是两人都克制着进入生殖腔，以免造成不良影响。

像是顽童叩击着门，小扉间一下下地顶在腔体的那一块屏障前，柱身温柔地在他体内抽插着。在可谓是唇舌厮磨的一个深吻后，不忘停下律动的扉间以前所未有的深情语气在泉奈的耳畔边呼唤着泉奈。

 

放慢了节奏，有意无意地一次次擦过某个关键点，最终泉奈被强迫着高潮的泣不成声的那一刻，扉间听到泉奈细碎的，孩子气的呢喃，“虽然我还是最爱斑哥，但是我也很喜欢扉间的。”


End file.
